finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant equipment
Giant equipment is a recurring mid-rank type of armor in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually appears as a helm, gloves, or axe and usually grants bonuses to Strength. Its presence in the series is small, and has diminished. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Giant's Gloves are a mid-rank armor that casts Saber when used as an item. The Gigantaxe can be found in the Whisperwind Cove and grants the wielder a bonus of 4 to Strength, while reducing Intelligence for the same value. The Great Sword was originally known as the Giant Sword, and was renamed to the Claymore in the ''Origins release, and later renamed again in the Dawn of Souls version, remaining in the latest version, the 20th Anniversary release. It deals additional damage to Giant-type enemies. ''Final Fantasy II The Giant's Helm and Giant Gloves can be obtained by the time the player reaches Mysidia. The Gigantaxe was added in the ''20th Anniversary edition, being Guy's ultimate weapon, obtainable in the Arcane Labyrinth side quest. ''Final Fantasy III The Gigantic Axe is the Legendary Smith weapon for the Warrior. It is the second strongest weapon, having an Attack power of 155 and granting a bonus of 20 to Strength. Final Fantasy IV The Giant's Gloves can be dropped by monsters, such as the Mad Ogre. The Gigant Axe was added in the ''Advance and Complete Collection versions, and is the strongest axe, which may poison the enemy on hit, and grants the wielder a bonus to Strength. It is obtainable in the Lunar Ruins. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Giant's Gloves can be equipped by Cecil and Cid while Edge is initially equipped with it. Another one can be found in the Lower Section of the Tower of Babil. It can also be dropped by Ogre found in the Upper Section of the Tower of Babil. It has a defense of 10 and evasion of -1 with a bonus of +10 Strength & Stamina while provides protection against Mini. Final Fantasy V The Giant's Gloves are an accessory that increase Stamina and Strength. It can be stolen from Azulmagia (rare). Final Fantasy VII The Gigas Armlet appears as a medium-rank armor. It can be stolen from Gigas, which only appears in the Whirlwind Maze and sometimes as an enemy in the Battle Square. Final Fantasy X The Giant Spear is a weapon for Kimahri. It is obtained when all four slots have Strength+''X% abilities. ''Final Fantasy XII The Giant's Helmet is an high-rank helmet that boosts HP, while the Gigas Chestplate is an high-rank light armor the increases Magick Power. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Gigas Chestplate is Vaan's best armor, granting bonuses to Strength and Speed. Final Fantasy Tactics The Giant Axe is the second weakest axe. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Giant's Helmet is the only representative of the Giant equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Giant's Glove makes an appearance as a Strength-raising artifact, increasing Strength by 3. It is the only piece of Giant equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Giant's Sallet and Giant's Harness represent Giant equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Giant's Sallet and Giant's Harness return again to represent Giant equipment. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Giant's Axe is the representative of the Giant equipment, and is the best axe. The Final Fantasy Legend The armor Giant has a glove icon before its name. It can be bought in Hidden Town for 5,000 GP or found in Jail. It has 6 Defense and increase Strength by 10. Final Fantasy Legend II The armor is called Giant and it has a body armor icon. It can be bought in Giant's Town and Venus' City for 26,000 GP. It provides a Def of 20 and add 81 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 18. It also gives a boost to Str by 10 on anyone who equips it. There's another piece of Giant equipment has a gauntlet icon before its name. It can be bought in Giant's Town and Venus' City for 8500 GP, but can also be found in Cave of Light. It provides a Def of 6 and add 81 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 18. It also gives a boost to Str by 10 on anyone who equips it. The third piece of Giant equipment has a helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Giant's Town and Venus' City for 17000 GP, but can also be found in Sewer. It provides a Def of 13 and add 81 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 18. Bravely Default The Giant Axe and Giant's Gloves represent giant equipment. Bravely Second: End Layer The Giant Axe and Giant's Gloves represent giant equipment. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) The Giant equipment is a level 85 set features Helm, Axe, and Gauntlet as level 85 equipment, as well as the Giant's Harness at level 86. Equipping three of the items gives the "Pride of the Titans" combination, boosting Brave by 100 and HP by 750. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Several pieces of Giant equipment appear, including the Giant's Gloves, Giant's Harness, Giant's Helm, and Giant's Axe. They all provide 1/3rd of the '''Pride of the Titans' effect. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Seiken Densetsu 3'' Giant equipment is a series of penultimate weapons for several classes and characters for Dark paths. They were made by fearsome giants who attempted to invade the Mana Holyland in ages past. The Gigas Glove is the ultimate weapon for the Dark-most class of Kevin, the Dervish. The Giant's Spear is the ultimate weapon for the Dark-most class of Riesz, the Fenrir Knight. The Gigas Flail is the ultimate weapon for the Light Dark class of Charlotte, the Sage. The Juggernaut is the ultimate weapon for the Dark-most class of Charlotte, the Evil Shaman. The Gambetienn is the ultimate weapon for the Light-most class of Angela, the Grand Divina. Gallery Giant's Gloves FFI Art.png|Official art of Giant's Gloves from Final Fantasy. FF1-GBA-Gigantaxe.png|Gigantaxe in Final Fantasy (GBA). Giant's Gloves FFII Art.png|Official art of Giant's Gloves from Final Fantasy II. Giant's Helm FFII Artwork.png|Official art of Giant's Helm from Final Fantasy II. FFIIIDS Gigantic Axe.png|Gigantic Axe in Final Fantasy III (DS). Giant's Gloves FFIV Art.jpg|Art of Giant's Gloves from Final Fantasy IV. FFIV Gigantaxe.png|Gigantaxe in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FF7 Gigas armlet.png|Gigas Armlet in Final Fantasy VII. Giant'sAxe-fft-psx.gif|Giant's Axe in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Parade Helm.PNG|Giant's Helmet in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Giant's Sallet.png|Giant's Sallet in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Giant's Sallet.png|Giant's Sallet in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Giant's Harness.png|Giant's Harness in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. MQGiantAxe.PNG|Giant Axe in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FF7 Gigas Armlet SR Artniks.png|Gigas Armlet in Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Giant's Axe FFV.png|Giant's Axe in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFV. FFRK Giant's Axe FFT.png|Giant's Axe in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFT. FFRK Giant's Gloves FFII.png|Giant's Gloves in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Giant's Helm FFII.png|Giant's Helm in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFII. FFRK Giant's Helm FFXII.png|Giant's Helm in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXII. Category:Recurring equipment